What Happens Now?
by Killer of Kings
Summary: This story follows my own personal character Dexter Walsh, a member of an Irish Gang. So what happens when he wants out? And how will the Doctor be involved? Work in Progress...Hopefully you all like it...Please leave a review! Note- Jack Harkness...basically the Doctor and Jack have been traveling together for some time (After Martha, Before Donna)
1. Chapter 1

**So apparently my English teacher this year thinks I have the potential to be a writer...I have been on fan fiction for a while now mostly reading stories and a few failed attempts at writing...and I figured since she thought I had some potential might as well try this whole writing thing out...again.  
>Here I go. Wish me luck. Note thus far its basically my own invention for a story...and I'm not exactly sure if its allowed...but whatever. I have a feeling Doctor Who will be involved...<strong>

* * *

><p>We open our story in a shady hotel in the City <em>(note city with a capital C)<em> of morons, drug heads, sluts and the occasional seedy lawyer.  
>With peeling paint, rustic lights and prostitutes smoking on the street corner it was the perfect place for things better left unsaid.<br>The hotel would be near silent, if there didn't happen to be a distinct creaking coming from a few of the nearby rooms, along with the not so quiet moaning of men who were getting almost exactly what they paid for. Then there were the few rooms with the very distinct shouting of alcoholics and drug addicts.  
>All in all the usual location for a certain Little Red...of course that wasn't his real name. That was just the name he earned. Bought and paid for it.<br>His real name happened to be Dexter Walsh, but only a few people ever called him Dexter except for his mother.

Dexter Walsh was standing in a phone-booth, the public phone held up to his ear, not-so causally staring at the seven or so prostitutes only five feet in front of him. Currently he found them a bit revolting and a bit depressing. Each of the women practically diving at cars that slowed down enough to be considered customers, trying to be both intimidating and uninterested when desperately knowing they needed a client.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the obnoxious ringing stopped buzzing in his ear.  
>Knowing who would answer before they did, Dexter spoke quickly, mainly wanting the conversation to be over before it actually started.<br>"Hey Rascal, go get Eddy for me." Rascal mumbled and slurred a reply.  
>"Busy? With what? Just go get him Raz." Rascal was a slight bit clearer this time around.<p>

"Dude, he said he don't wanna be bothered and shit. Can't this wait?"

"No just tell him who it is..."  
>"I see what your sayin' bro...but remind me again because I wasn't listening...who is it?"<br>Dexter sighed heavily and pictured the scraggly boy of 18, his eyes slightly dulled from a lack of brain cells.  
>Dexter ran a hand through his orange hair and across his mouth and scruff of a beard. Utterly annoyed.<p>

"Boy how high are you? Its Red. Yeah, Little Red." Grimacing at his ridiculous nickname the line went quite, all he could hear was indistinct chuckling and yelling coming from the other line.

The deep and scratchy voice of Eddy came on the phone at least 10 minutes later, forcing Dexter to refill the meter on the phone.  
>Eddy was obviously annoyed that Dexter's call disrupted his scheduled hand job.<br>"Whats it now Dexter? Better not be a waste of my time."  
>Dexter could practically smell the cheap cigars and booze coming through the portly mans mouth through the phone.<br>"Yeah, well you better not waste mine. I need you to do something for me."  
>Eddy agreed in the only way a man could when he wasn't paying attention.<br>Dexter trailed off for only a few seconds just enough time to figure out the quickest way to word it.  
>"Listen Eddy, I need your help, I got some girl pregnant. I love her Eddy and we're eloping but I need that cash you owe me..."<br>Dexter held back his disappointment at Eddys response.  
>"Boy you better not be pullin' that shit on me. Just tell the bitch to get an abortion and ditch her. Better yet come over to the Bar and we can talk this whole thing over."<br>At that point the line went dead. "God fucking dammit. You fat ass bastard!" Hitting the shit out of the phone booth Dexter exhaled slowly and hung up the phone. Rubbing away at the bruises and cuts that formed along his knuckles. He knew the lie wouldn't work, he knew he would end up having to go to the Bar, he just wanted out of the Eddy's Crew...and his money.

* * *

><p>The Hotel parking lot was mostly empty it was around midnight. Dexter was walking, not remembering anything that he was doing. He was completely focused on his thoughts of how to deal with Eddy.<p>

His forgetting happened often with the small things. They just weren't important enough to remember. He forgot the walk to his room, unlocking the door, everything he had done during the last few minutes.

Dexter found that he wasn't tired.

He laid in his bed that countless other people had slept on, he tried not to think about what they might have done besides sleeping.  
>He laid there, fully dressed. Even his sneakers were on. He just didn't have the willingness to move and change.<br>It all seemed so pointless. Especially sleep.  
>He hardly ever slept these days. Insomnia. He found it helped him think when he slept less.<br>When you have insomnia you're never really asleep...and you're never really awake. Instead of sleeping Dexter just thought.  
>Thinking was easy, even easier then sleeping. Everything seemed clearer, even memories he had purposely forgotten.<br>Some people think that dredging up the past is painful, but when you do it often, and handle the memories gently in your hands...it just works.

* * *

><p><em> I am a pawn in this simple game. I do as I am told, move one space at a time. I am not special. I am not a unique snowflake.<br>__I am the same decaying organic matter as everything else.  
>You want to live a good life? First you have to give up. First you have to <em>know_...not fear...but _know_ that someday you're gonna die.  
><em>

_The only question here is, how? How will you die?  
>I know how many people had died. Mainly because I was the one to serve the blow. During my first few years with Eddy, he slowly began to realize my skills of intimidation and my way around a hammer. The first time I killed a guy, I was 17. I also didn't leave any blood, which surprisingly is an easy thing to do.<br>__The guys name was George Thomson. He killed one of Eddy's prostitutes. That was all I really needed to know._

"George, how ya doin' buddy?" Dexter was currently polishing a simple hammer, sitting in a simple fold-up chair across from his simple victim.  
>"Hmmph hmm a hmmmph"<br>"Sorry buddy, I didn't catch that, say it again." Dexter smiled and looked up from his polishing to see a 40 something nobody with duct tape across his mouth.  
>Again there was muffling. "Oh wait, I see your problem."<br>Reaching across Dexter slowly pulled off the duct tape, knowing it to be the more painful way to deal with duct tape. Especially if one happened to have facial hair.  
>Immediately there was a great combustion of shouting and cursing.<br>Dexter appreciated the hefty weight of the hammer. Relishing in the sturdiness of it. Calmly he brought it down on George's kneecap. The pure sound of bones breaking and the inconsistent dripping of piss hitting the concrete floor replaced the sound of George's cursing._  
><em>

_Now, I know what you may be thinking. But let me just set you straight. I do not enjoy killing people. I only enjoy the sense of control. The way I can take something, even a life, into my own hands and just control what will happen is something I crave. If I don't have a sense of control then I have nothing to hold on to anymore. I have to be in control of _something_.  
>Which in truth is still kind messed up, but whatever, its not like I care about your opinion.<em>

George Thomson was still blubbering and wailing, it looked as if he was debating whether or not to shit his pants. He wasn't able to be give much thought on the subject though. George Thomson's life ended. Dexter's hammer landed the final blow on the mans temple. Not a drop of blood. Quick and as easy as lying.  
>No droning conversations on how he screwed up, no begging, no empty promises. Just a simple swing.<p>

* * *

><p>Dexter was pulled from his memories. He was still lying on the double bed with the floral blankets. His cheeks wet with tears he hadn't recalled shedding. Wiping his face, Dexter looked around and final took in the room he was in. It was a pretty crappy room. The wall paper was currently, peeling off the wall. Slowly but surely it was making progress. The carpet was stained in multiple places, and some of them could only be blood. There wasn't even a separate room for the bathroom. Just a section tiled off with a drain and a toilet. It smelled of mold and cockroaches could be seen scurrying across the room. All in all not the worst place to be.<br>This quick look around happened in a few seconds, Dexter was standing up now when he heard a whooshing sound coming from the parking lot.  
>The same sound that pulled him from his memories.<br>Dexter stepped closer to the door. Surprising himself when he gave a lecture...to himself. "Curiosity killed the cat Walsh, best not make a habit of this."  
>He opened the door and was surprised to see that a man was already there. He was poised as if about to knock.<br>He wore a brown suit with a long coat, and he didn't seem to have any weapons on him. "You know, curiosity is the very basis of education, I believe that cat to be very noble." The man had a British accent. He was a very odd character. Dexter was worried now, he knew nothing about this man, he could be here to kill him, he didn't know who he worked for, or his intentions. _  
>I really wouldn't mind <em>not_ dying today..._  
>"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Dexter was surprised to hear that it was his voice asking those questions.<br>The man smiled as if he had been asked those questions millions of times. "I'm the Doctor"  
>"So, you come here to cut me up Doc? Who do you work for?" The mans smile faltered and he seemed a bit confused.<br>"No, I don't work for anybody...I am the Doctor, I help people. Ta-da!" That was when Dexter socked him on the mouth.  
>As 'the Doctor' was lying on the ground Dexter searched his pockets he found a weird little toy that lit up, and an ID...that basically said that this Doctor fellow was a time traveling alien...<br>_Must be having a comic whatever nearby...  
><em>

As he was searching the mans pockets, a man, unnoticed by Dexter, walked up behind him.  
>"You know, typically you gotta buy a guy dinner before you start feeling him up..." Dexter was then tackled to the ground and his hands were cuffed behind his back in mere seconds.<br>Dexter's hands were completely secured behind his back, he could barely move them, and he was sitting on the ground. The man knelt in front of him, and smiled. "Captain Jack Harkness, hi."  
>'The Doctor' was now standing again, and took his things off the ground, he looked over at Jack. Simply saying "Stop it." Jack seemed to pout a bit but, then stood Dexter up and had him follow 'the Doctor' into the hotel room. Dexter saw no point in struggling, so he didn't. He was biding his time.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**So...Chapter 2...I was very excited about the first Chapter...though felt the ending was put together too fast... I dunno. Obviously though if you made it this far you thought it was okay. I hope. So uh, would really like your thoughts on my writing style and such...maybe you'll prove my English teacher wrong..so yeah. Note, most of the italicized text is Dexter's thoughts.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You've got a good arm... I'll give you that."<br>'The Doctor' was rubbing his jaw, meanwhile Jack tossed him towards the bed. And Dexter being his graceful self bounced off the bed and landed on the floor with a big _thump_. Jack managed a chuckle, and Dexter managed a scowl in his direction. "Who the fuck are you people!? Who are you working for?"  
>Both men were standing in front of him, looking down on him. They looked at each other, then shrugged as though they had come to a silent agreement. Grabbing Dexter under his arms, they put him on the bed. Both of them stood over him, there arms crossed. Completely serious.<br>"So tell me Dexter, what did you see on the psychic paper?"  
>Dexter was getting frustrated now, "No, no fuck you <em>doctor, <em>I'm not answering any questions until I figure out whats going on. How do you know my real name?"  
>"Alright, alright fine. I'm the Doctor...and this here is Jack Harkness. We are...uh. Jack what are we exactly?"<br>"Lovers?" The Doctor gave him a look, that gave Dexter the impression they were anything but a couple. "Geez, one inappropriate joke and look who gets all crabby."

"Listen, Dex were what you might call...uh, philosophers. But I guess we're more... like time travelers...anyway, we know your real name because you told us in a parallel universe where...you died basically. You see...its...Doctor?"  
>Jack looked at the Doctor expectantly, waiting for him to finish his thought.<br>'The Doctor' looked at Dexter and in a very serious and very austere sort of way said. "Its a timey-wimey thing, difficult to explain."  
>"Well," the Doctor was backtracking now, and really carrying out the sounds of 'well'. "I say difficult...more like impossible."<br>_Who the fuck are these psychopaths?_  
>Dexter began working his wrists, trying to free himself from the handcuff as the Doctor kept talking. "So, again Dexter I must ask you what did you see on the psychic paper? Hmm? What did it tell you?...This is very important."<br>Jack Harkness was currently giving Dexter, a look that he wasn't noticing.  
>"For the love of...you want out? Here." Jack released Dexter and pestered him a bit. "Now would you answer the question its not like we have all night."<p>

Dexter was stunned. He began rubbing his wrists, red marks had taken the place of the metal handcuffs. Looking at the man who angrily set him free, he was surprised to be greeted with a smile and a wink. "You are cuter then I remember..." Dexter decided to ignore that very odd comment and asked a question of his own.  
>"What are you going on about psychic paper? What is that?"<br>"This." The Doctor held out the paper and black sleeve that Dexter had picked up earlier. It said the same thing as before and that's exactly what Dexter said to him.  
>"Its says the same thing...'The Doctor, Time traveling Extraordinaire.'" The Doctor raised his eyebrows, and looked at the paper. "Extraordinaire? Really?" <em><br>How does this guy not know what his own piece of trash says?  
><em>"Perfect then eh, Doc? So lets get going..." Jack moved to help Dexter off the bed and began ushering him out the door, meanwhile the Doctor was still smiling at the scrap of paper. "Hey! Hey! Wait a minute. Ain't no way in hell I'm going any where with you psychopaths." Dexter fought his way out of Jacks grip, which basically meant he punched him. Dexter ran to his car, all he heard was the muffling of Jack. "Ow, Christ...you hit my ear! Why the ear?"  
>And Dexter was gone, a simply astounding feat.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now what?" Jack was still grumbling over his ear.<br>"Now we wait for him to start looking for us. Just as he did before the whole timey-wimey fiasco."  
>"I thought we were suppose to stop that from happening Doc...not just watch everything spiral down the rabbit whole."<p>

* * *

><p>Though he didn't like the idea, Dexter knew he had to go the Bar. There at least the psychos wouldn't be able to follow him inside.<br>He would be safe from one problem, but be forced into another. Such was life. Though, with the way Dexter was feeling right now...he could use a drink.

Center Street Bar, more commonly called The Bar. Located in the middle of The City, home to the Swamp Meat, Eddy's crew. It was rundown like everything else in the City. Crumbling walls, boarded up windows, music blasting through the speakers, and drunks toppling in and out of the place, with the occasional druggie.  
>All in all a better place then the Hotel, mainly because there's an AC and free peanuts.<br>Haphazardly screeching into a parking space, Dexter went inside, not surprised to see the usual happenings of the bar.  
>Poker. Pool. Smoking. Drinking. Gambling. Sluts. And peanuts.<br>"Ah vere he is! The little red, not so little anymore eh? Come I get you drink." Hugo, the bars owner, quickly ushered Dexter to a stool, his Russian accent pooling into everything he says.  
>"I know vhat you need, wodka, drink of strong man." Dexter watched as the beast of a man poured the drink.<br>Hugo's name was no joke, he was the size of a bear, and had enough hair to be mistaken as one. In fact he was once, it didn't end very well. His hair was long and mangy, and he had a big black beard, that had to be tied in braids. He had tattoos around his wrists and forearms. Despite his size, and very well known aggression, Hugo was friendly. With most people. He practically treated Dexter as his own blood.  
>"Now drink." Dexter gingerly picked up the drink, normally he was just happy with a beer, but what hell? The cheap vodka burned on the way down, and Dexter spluttered a bit, but managed a smile in Hugo's direction. "Pretty good Hugo." He managed to choke out, Hugo smiled widely as Dexter took another drink. "Do you know where Eddy is?" Hugo's smile disappeared into his beard he held a thick finger up to his lips, thinking. "Vell, last I saw of him, he vas with Anna...best not to..."<br>Dexter grabbed the vodka bottle off the bar and took a good long chug, ignoring the burn down his throat. "Excuse me, Hugo...be right back"

Dexter staggered into the back room, ignoring the loud calls of Hugo behind the bar. He was ignoring a lot lately. It felt pretty good to not give a single fuck. Right now all that was going through Dexter's mind was basically: _Fuck everthying. Fucking ridiculous night, bet the two chumps at the hotel were sent by Eddy. Fuck him. fuck everyone. _At this point he tripped. _Fuck that thing in __particular_ And at this point he tripped over the same thing._ What the fuckin'. Fuck. Who the fuck fucked this fucking..._  
>Without realizing it Dexter learned a few things tonight. Number one alcohol can and will affect him easily, number two he clearly illustrates the diversity of the word fuck, number three Eddy can here him shout everything he is currently thinking, and number four getting hit in the ear hurts like a bitch.<br>Though he won't be aware of the last two just yet.

Stumbling into the room where Eddy and his most loyal lackeys were playing poker, Dexter was surprised to find, well, something very odd. You see, he was never allowed in the back room he always met Eddy or whoever down at the bar. So naturally it came as a bit of a shock to find half a dozen red..._things_, with suckers all over them. But what was even more shocking was to see them _morph_ into people. There was red goop all over the walls and a lot of shrieking and grumbling and chasing was going on at the moment. And Dexter was right in the middle of it all. In fact he caused it. He dropped the vodka bottle upon entering the room and quickly ran out the same door he entered only to be chased back into the room by none other than Anna, who happened to morph into one of the red things.

"Dexter...that's right isn't it?" Her voice turned deeper as she morphed, more animal like. As if she forced the words from the back of her throat, growling. Then Dexter's vision went all sorts of fuzzy. And naturally he fainted.

* * *

><p>Dexter didn't know where he was, all he knew was that he was tied up and his ear hurt like hell.<br>"Oh, sorry sweetheart, that was your ear." Now in a much louder voice Jack yelled. "Hurts bad don't it?"

"Jack..." The doctors impatient tone was on. "Knock him out again, we need to get out of here."  
>"But, his face is pretty." sighing in annoyance the Doctor put a hand to Dexter forehead and everything went dark. Again. What joy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I moved this story to Wattpad, and it's a lot different check it out if you want my username over there is jordynlynn1997

the name is also Wonderwall


End file.
